Concessions POV
by Hakuran
Summary: Each chapter details a different POV for the different characters at different points and may diverge from the original plot. Teeth rotting fluff later on. Seriously.
1. Romantica: To Takahashi Misaki

_**Usami Akihiko**_

One lesson I have always learned again and again is that nothing good comes out of loving someone. You put your heart out there only for it spat on. Growing up being surrounded by mutiple examples of how such an emotion is a weakness and as such will be taken advantage of has shown me that. Admitting feelings to others will only be a weak point for others to exploit to shoot you down. In the end you're the bleeding fool and you'll be alone when it comes down to it. Is feeling too strongly really such a crime? Such a thing to be manipulated and crushed? Time after time after time. My heart has grown worn, weary and jaded.

 _But then I met you._

You were childish, reckless, brash, and inconsiderate. To top it all off an idiot too. I dismissed you without a second thought. After all, you were just like all the rest. Yet, the more I got to know you the more you fascinated me. You showed me compassion, empathy, and bore your tender heart to me. You tore away at my walls and, before I knew it, melted the ice that had chilled me down to the core. How could I ever respond to such feelings but bear my heart to you in response?

The world may slap on titles and labels upon me. Mad. Bizarre. Deranged. Irrational. But what is the world if not anything but irrational? It is too late for me to turn back, for I fear if I do this time I may shatter into pieces and no one could piece me back together again. I am aware of how my shortcomings create doubt in you. How you waver at the pressure impressed upon you. I am nothing but contrite for the burdens you must now bear. Nevertheless, know this, as long as you wish it, I will be there for you every stumble, every slip. I will burn away anything that may cause you to doubt. I will never let you fall and break.

 _For you are my beloved._

 _My most cherished._

 _My precious love._


	2. Egoist: To Kusama Nowaki

_**Kamijou Hiroki**_

You were like your namesake. A typhoon. Before I knew it, you blew into my life and made your place there. You tore past my defenses leaving me breathless in the aftermath and only the shards for me to pick up. To cling onto as hard as I could. Devastation wracked my body every time.

 _I never wanted this._

 _Therefore separating myself from you was the only solution._

Passing whims will fade and in the end no one has the time or the patience to mend your own broken heart and again only the fool with the broken bleeding heart remains. After all, no good can come of exposing your own heart to another as experience would dictate, lock up your emotions and hide them away from prying eyes. Don a mask and never reveal what hides underneath. Protect yourself from the cruel world, the prying eyes, and the greedy hands. Before long my mask, my persona, had deeply ingrained itself onto my very being. I'm told I'm strong because of how I act but how else could I act when the only option left is to keep going? I'm too much of a coward to take any other option. Unable to move in the direction I wish I could take only staring at myself and berating myself for feeling lonely on a path I chose to take.

 _You broke all my preconceptions._

It was comparable to waking up. One day a toothbrush, the next a mug, before I knew it you had slipped into my life flawlessly and I couldn't tell where I ended and you began. Tearing into my life, planting your roots and holding on tight.

 _To drown away all my sorrows._

 _My very own dear monsoon._


	3. Egoist: To Kamijou Hiroki

**_Kusama Nowaki_**

When I first laid eyes upon you, you were sitting on the bench looking as if the world weighed down on your shoulders. My eyes couldn't help but keep wandering back to you as one thought kept drumming through my head on repeat.

 _Ah. We're the same._

In the beginning, I had never intended to be more than just friends, comrades by circumstance.

 _A love found through mutual loneliness._

Yet, soon enough I found that it wasn't enough. I wanted us to be more than something born through mere convenience.

 _I wanted to be the only one you had eyes for._

It was crazy and preposterous, after all you love him and the interest you had in me was that of a friend.

 _(Or was it even less than that?)_

Jealousy colored my world. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't **live** knowing your love was directed at someone who would never reciprocate. My legs moved of their own accord. A tingling sensation spread throughout my body resonating with each heartbeat. Growing stronger in intensity each time. It was like I was enveloped in a haze as I moved towards you, fixated on my goal to remove his existence within you. To purge that within you so tenderly embraced.

 _You should just forget it all._

Bodies moving feverishly against each other. A faint sense of disconnect, of wrongness, in the back of my mind.

 _Why can't it be me?_

 _ **Only heartache remained as the door closed behind me the next morning.**_


End file.
